A Little Something from the Heart
by JC 619
Summary: At their Wedding Anniversary, DJ has a Little Song to sing to his Wife Bridgette. Maybe by Will Smith is used. For Day Five of Crack and Fanon Week!


Hiya Folks. Well I wanted to try out this Total Drama Crack & Fanon Week, So I chose Music. Check it out. All Folks Belong to their Respective Persons.

* * *

Geoff was sitting in his Office as his Financial Manager Noah was typing rather Fast on his Laptop.

"So how much will closing the Club Tonight cost us?" asked Geoff to Noah.

"Suprisingly, Only about A Hundred Fifty Dollars." said Noah looking over the Data.

"That's good, I can switch Ladies Drink Free Night to Thursday this Week." replied Geoff.

"What is most suprising to me is the reason why you're closing it. said Noah.

"Hey it's because I'm gonna host DJ's & Bridgette's Fifth Wedding Anniversary." replied Geoff.

"Yeah, You're closing down your Popular Club that has made you a Major Name in Canada just for your Friend, and Ex's Wedding Anniversary, A Real Trump." said Noah in a Sarcastic Tone.

"Hey Man, DJ, and Bridge are like Family to me, Plus without them, I probably would have ended up like a Chris Clone." replied Noah.

"Yeah, But why did you give Bridge up anyway, Seemed like if any of TD Couples got Married, You & Bridge would have been the First to Wed." asked Noah.

"Well Bridge, and I were close, but I had some sense she, and DJ were abit more closer." said Geoff.

"When did you figure that out?" asked Noah.

"After DJ gave Bridgette that kiss on the Cheek on the Second Aftermath." replied Geoff.

"Eventually I told Bridgette that I knew how she felt about DJ, and I allowed her to choose him over me." finished Geoff.

"Well at least you got alot of Money to finance this Place." said Noah as he turned off his Laptop.

Just then, DJ opened up the Door, and entered the Office.

"DJ, Bro what the heck are you doing here?" asked a stunned Geoff as he shook his Old Buddie's Hand.

"Yeah, You give an old Friend a Key to the Office of your Club, and I have to call you when I need to check your Finances, Real Rockafeller of ya." said Noah.

"Hiya Noah, How's your Finance' doing?" asked DJ.

"She's studying Law in London for afew Months, But Cody, and his Wife are allowing to live in their Home for awhile as long as I Care for Cody Jr." answered Noah.

"Thanks again Geoff for throwing the Party." said DJ.

"Hey, Nothing is a Problem for My two Bestest Friends." replied Geoff.

"About that Geoff, I kinda need abit of a Loan from you buddy." said DJ.

"Unfortunately DJ, I don't have the Money right now sorry." said Geoff.

"And I'm in bit in the Red currently so I can't help you either." said Noah.

"Why do you need any money anyway, Your a Chef at a Top Restaurant." continued Noah.

"Well I was gonna buy this Surfboard that Bridgette's been eyeing, but Pay Day isn't until Tomorrow, and My Boss doesn't give Advancements." said DJ in a defeated tone.

"Well there is something that I know about Bridge that can help you." said Geoff.

"Really?, What?, I'm abit desperate." pleaded DJ.

"One time, While it was Raining outside, Bridge, and I had a little Picnic indoors." said Geoff.

"That's it?" asked DJ.

"I don't think that's gonna fly." replied Noah.

"Let me finish, during our Picnic, I pulled out a small Guitar, and sang Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head to her, and that got me the Second Best Kiss of my Life." smiled Geoff.

"Second Best?" asked DJ.

"Katie's Gave me the Best Kiss, Anyway, All I know is this, If you sing a song from your heart, Bridge will love it." said Geoff as he put his around on DJ's Shoulder.

"Thanks Man, Later then." said DJ as he left.

"Allright, I gotta finish getting the Club prepped up! You gonna help?" asked Geoff to Noah.

"Sorry, I'm payed to make sure this place stays afloat, Not clean Floors." replied Noah as he walked out the Door.

After about an Hour of Cleaning, Geoff got the Club ready for the Anniversary Party. By 8:00 P.M., Most of the Guests had arrived.  
The Guests ranged from some of DJ & Bridgette's Family, and Friends to the Former Contestants of the Total Drama Series with the exception of....

"Oh come on, I'm the reason they're together!" said Chris McLean as he is being pushed out of the Club.

"I was your superior!!" yelled Chris before he is throw out the Door by Chef Hatchet.

"I love being a Bouncer." said Chef Hatchet with a smile.

"Here's Your Bonus Dude." said Geoff as he gave Chef Hatchet a small wad of Money.

Just then, DJ, and Bridgette walk through the Door.

"Was that Chris in that Trash Can?" asked Bridgette.

"Heya Guys!!! Glad you could make it!!" said Geoff as he hugged DJ, and Bridgette.

"Well Thanks for allowing us to have the Anniversary here." said Bridgette as she kissed Geoff on the Cheek.

"Hey, You guys were the one's who said that I should take all the Money I made on the Total Drama Series, and use it in a smart, and Creative way." replied Geoff.

"Anyway, Congrats on you, and Katie's future Kid, How long is she?" asked Bridgette.

"Three, and a Half Months though an odd thing happened." replied Geoff.

"What?" asked DJ.

"After we found about the Baby, Sadie called us, and told us she, and her Husband were Expecting." replied Geoff.

"Somehow I always thought that would happen." said Bridgette.

"Didn't we have a pool based on those two?" asked DJ.

"Yeah we did, and Owen still owes me Twenty Bucks!" said Noah as he pointed towards Owen (Who slimmed down abit).

"Don't hurt my Man, Nerd Bomber!" said Izzy (Now a RCMP) as she lunged at Noah.

"I better go stop those two." said DJ as he ran towards the two, Geoff would have helped but he is pulled back by Bridgette.

"You know, DJ didn't say what he got me for our Anniversary, And I knew that he wanted to talk to you before the Party." said Bridgette.

"Yeah, What do you wanna know?" asked Geoff.

"Did he get me that Surfboard?" asked Bridgette liked she was an excited Child.

"Well, You'll have to just wait, and see." said Geoff.

Just then, Geoff sees that Duncan has joined in on the "Fun".

"Duncan, You're a Cop now, You shouldn't be doing this kinda stuff!" yelled Courtney.

"It's After Hours Princess, Join in too unless you're worried about this possibly effecting your Mayoral Campaign." replied Duncan.

DJ, and Geoff though break up the small Brawl.

"Killjoys!" said Izzy as Owen hugs her.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank all of you for Attending DJ's & Bridgette's Anniversary Celebration!" said Geoff to the Small Crowd.

"I'm only here because of Mama's Sandies!!" yelled Owen as ate a handful of DJ's Mom's Sandwiches.

"Glad I won't have any Leftovers." said DJ's Mom with a little smile.

"Anyway, I; actually DJ has something special he would like to say." said Geoff as he coaxes DJ up onto the Stage.

"Um, Um, Hello guys, and Girls!" said DJ as he sweated abit.

"Bridgette, I just wanna give you something, that is from my Heart." said DJ as he mustered up his Courage to signal a Small Band to Play the Radio.

"A'ight fellas let's do it." said One of Geoff's Musicians as they began to play "Maybe" by Will Smith.

DJ:_ Yo ma we got this thing right **{thing right}**  
It's like makin' me think like **{think like}**  
It's like fillin' my heart up Not makin' me hazy Just fillin' my mind up with all of these maybes I'm tryin' to figure exactly the thing It's like got me rackin' my brain **{oh oh}  
**It's like tryin' to put words to a smile **{smile}**  
It's like tryin' to figure out... forget it look It's really kinda hard to explain how your smile been burnt in my brain And how your perfume sing a sexy song to my nose And how your finger tips gentle like the petals of roses Maybe it's the way you comb your hair **{comb your hair}  
**Or maybe it's them stylish clothes you wear **{style you wear}**  
Or maybe it's them little things you do Or maybe it's just you **{maybe just you}  
**I don't know_

_Maybe it's your attitude Maybe it's your point of view Maybe it's the time we spend together Maybe we could do this thing forever Maybe it's your soldier ways Maybe it's your golden gaze Maybe it's the way we blend together Maybe we should do this thing forever_

_Remember we met with shakin' deja that first night That was the worst night right?  
What I mean we had fun and all Yeah that's true but You had somebody else and I did to **{whoooooa}  
**So it felt like karma and fate had formed a team To keep me from the girl of my dreams But in the end I made friends with hope and destiny And then well the rest is history **{the rest was history}**  
But yo it wasn't easy though trust in me Tryin' to turn you and me into us You my homie my lover my best friend The white house to the ghetto you blend right in and I dig dat I could never imagine this passion I feel I mean couldn't imagine how we could last what I feel But if someone do somethin' to you Shoot girl I might just..._

_Maybe it's your attitude Maybe it's your point of view Maybe it's the time we spend together Maybe we could do this thing forever Maybe it's your soldier ways Maybe it's your golden gaze Maybe it's the way we blend together Maybe we should do this thing forever_

_I must tell you how I love you Maybe your my soul mate Maybe _mah_ best friend You make me and mold me a better man Yes I can believe in loooooove Oh yeahie yeahie eyeeeah oh yeeaahie Maybe maybe maybe_

_Maybe it's your attitude Maybe it's your point of view Maybe it's the time we spend together Maybe we could do this thing forever Maybe it's your soldier ways Maybe it's your golden gaze Maybe it's the way we blend together Maybe we should do this thing forever_

After DJ was finished, The Crowd Cheered, and applauded. Bridgette then walked up towards DJ.

"Did you like it?" asked DJ.

"No." said Bridgette.

"Oh, I see." said DJ as he frowned abit.

But then, Bridgette kissed him.

"I loved it." replied Bridgette.

"Just to ask, What did you get me?" asked DJ.

"This." said Bridgette as she pulled a small Bunny from her Pants.

"Awww, Bunny jr. Thanks Honey." said DJ.

"Same here Dee." replied Bridgette.

Geoff smiled at this as he then confronts Katie.

"Heya Kate." said Geoff.

"Oh my Gosh, I love Will Smith, and DJ was sooo Amazing." said Katie in an excited tone.

"That's nothing, You should hear me sing Sinatra." replied Geoff in a Jealous tone.

"Kidding." joked Katie as she kissed Geoff.

**_The End_**

Okay, First Time Making a Fanon Couple Story (Heck, First Time making a Couple Anything!). Anyway, **_REVIEWS_** are Up!

* * *


End file.
